


Inkling of Inquiring Minds aka The One Where We Talk Tattoos

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: Issa brilliant reflection of the importance of touch [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hybrids, Low Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Mermaids, Multi, OT+ - Freeform, OT3, OT4, OT5, OT6, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory, Sirens, magick, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: Most of the ink is new or newish





	1. Everybody and their ink have the good good times

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the ink is new or newish

  * Eret's face tattoo remains the same style but it's a deep blue green color. This ink is very old. He cried but he won't admit it. His dragons (a Whispering Death named Bastion and a Screaming Death named Rhaegal) are the only ones who know the truth.
  * Eret got the facial art when he was 20, it was a hurrah for manhood kind of thing. He loves it and the looks it garners from other people dearly. He got the dragon art when he was 23, close to 24. The sleeve took a while and hurt but it was definitely bearable. He plans on getting more pets and subsequently more ink
  * He has a picture of Gobber on his right bicep and one of Valka on his right forearm. He also got 'Rhea and Basso are my real best friends' in ASL on his entire left arm with accompanying inked images of the two playing tug of war.
  * Gobber has all three of his lovers' names in Norse on his left shoulder blade.
  * Gobber got the tats of their names the day before they told the kids what was going on, he cried but only because the kids were so nervous about their poly situation, too. The pride flag idea he stole from Fishlegs, but Fishlegs doesn't know that obviously. 
  * He also has the pride flags he favors on his right shoulder blade.
  * Valka has her dragon tatted on her neck and Stoick's signature in between her breasts. She plans to get more to makeup for Stoick only having one. 
  * Val got the dragon tattoo a year after she met him, he loves it almost as much as she does. The signature one's old, she got it after she and Stoick were dating for six or so months.
  * Stoick got the picture done the day they talked to the kids, he didn't cry until after it healed for some reason.
  * It is a picture of the four of them underneath an inverted rainbow, it's under his nipples.
  * Hiccup has little pairs of eyes and eyebrows that match his partners' on his left side. This ink is around two years old, he got it a couple of months after they started going out with Ax'Sazina. All of the seven and all of the six (the poly peeps that Alo is a part of) have the pride flag tattoos on their right shoulder blades. His dragon is tatted over his heart.
  * Snotlout has his dragon on his neck, this ink was done in New Zealand with his mom's permission when he was 15. He also has his sister's birthday over his heart, he got that a couple of months ago.
  * Astrid has her dragon above her left collarbone. She and Snot got those done together. She forged the form though. She and her sister have their star signs, moon signs, rising signs, and sun signs in a full sleeve on their right arms. They were 18.
  * Ruffnut and Tuffnut both got Ram and Tam (the renamed Barf & Belch) on the left arms at 16, she with a forged form. However, Tuff finessed and got permission from their dad. She also got a bunch of orange lotuses and pink peonies over and under her collarbones.
  * Tuffnut went with Ruff to get the flowers, they were 18. He wasn't planning to get anything himself, but that changed. He ended up with indigo dahlias and cerulean orchids around his neck like a choker.
  * Fishlegs and the gang got the pride flag ink at 17, this included the poly pride flag as well. He got a picture of Meatlug on his right bicep, he was 16.
  * Ax'Sazina has heartbreak helices and fellowship flowers all over for important people that passed through her life. Those and the tattoos of her familiars are magick or magic. She and her twin both has opal loops tatted on their right hips, they were 13. Ax also has her familiars (she has 60: four dogs, four cats, four dragons, four unicorns, four alicorns, four pegasi, four birds, four wolves, four coyotes, four foxes, four snakes, four chameleons, four geckos, four frogs, and four toads) tatted all over her body in small scale. Those started up at around 14 like the helices and flowers did. Her siblings have 52 because none of them wanted dragons or toads. They tatted them all over their bodies starting at at age 14 or so in small scale while applying A Blessed principles too.
  * Billy has two other tattoos: a Courage the Cowardly dog image on his left forearm that he got when he was 16 and a power ranger rainbow on his other forearm. He got that at 18.
  * Jaycen has a bunch of hearts in the ranger colors going down his spine on either side. He was also 18. His first tat was of his youngest dog (at the time) Buber because she survived cancer and is still really awesome. He was 17.
  * Kim has a crawling carnation going up her right arm, it's honey colored and brand new. She also has pink roses going down her other arm in a waterfall, it's pretty new too.
  * Trini got her siblings' birthstones in necklace tat with hers acting as the clasp. That was gained when she was 18. Her other ink includes: all of her pets' names in bright colors on her right thigh and all her partner's names in bright colors on her right calf, she got that a couple of months ago.
  * Zac has their power ranger colors in a large flower on his upper back (he was 17) & a picture of Alo on his right bicep. It's in an oil painting art style and it's them shrunk down to Bratz doll height. The picture is very new.
  * Aqua'Vera has little pictures of their siblings and parents and parents' partners all over the body in the same style as Ano's A Blessed tattoos. They only have one regular tattoo and it's a caricature of Zac on their right bicep, it's real new too.


	2. Everyone else having a good old time

  * Mala has a sleeve dedicated to her adventures with Throk and the maidens. Both of her eyebrows has a slit waxed! into them and the right one is pierced. She also has a neck tattoo, it's of a baby Eruptodon. Her other sleeve will be depicting her bond with Eret. Her nipples are pierced. 
  * Heather just has a bunch of dragons on her legs and a quote from her father in between her breasts. She's planning on getting her dragons tatted on her left forearm. She has two. Heather has a pierced septum and nasal bridge. She and Ruff and Alo will soon get their bellybuttons pierced. 
  * Dagur has the face tattoo as well as pictures of all his partners on his back. They're drawn in a way that makes them look 3D. His nose is pierced and Eret's is too. His dragons' names are going to be on his right forearm. He will get that done when Heather and Mala are getting their next arm ink.


	3. They got 'em done together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atali and Minden! + Throk!

  * Throk has small tattoos of four dragons from each of the dragon types. He has two studs in his nose, both ears and his bottom lip. His lower lip has one on each side underneath it. His hair is tinted like the sun and the moon. Ruffnut and Tuffnut are both very into it.
  * Minden gets her nipples and eyebrows pierced with golden barbels. She plans on getting some Strike and Mystery dragons tatted on her thighs. Her hair is always changing but right now it is deep brown.
  * Atali grows her hair out- Minden said she would too- and has a lot of body mods. She has six piercings per ear. Her cupid's bow space has a piercing too. Her nose has both a ring and a septum piercing. Everything is bronze, her bellybutton piercing and bridge piercing included. She has seventeen tats & some of them are of mammals. She hangs out with a lot of cryptids and her ink shows that real well.


End file.
